


The Pack You Deserve

by syriala



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles wasn’t liking where this pack meeting was going and judging by the tense line of Derek’s shoulders neither was he. But Scott didn’t seem to realize that something was wrong, that members of his pack were uncomfortable, and instead, he went on and on, telling Liam and Kira just how awful Peter had been before he had died and how he had ruined everything for Scott.





	The Pack You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Scott is beyond being a bad alpha and friend here, and he says some pretty horrible things. 
> 
> This was written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo Square 'Broken Nose'.

Stiles wasn’t liking where this pack meeting was going and judging by the tense line of Derek’s shoulders neither was he.

But Scott didn’t seem to realize that something was wrong, that members of his pack were uncomfortable, and instead, he went on and on, telling Liam and Kira just how awful Peter had been before he had died and how he had ruined everything for Scott.

Stiles scooted closer to Derek, pressing their shoulders together, and the way Derek leaned into his touch in front of the others spoke volumes about Derek’s comfort levels.

When Scott kept going on and on about Peter, Stiles reached out to take Derek’s hand. He knew that Derek’s and Peter’s relationship wasn’t easy, even now that Peter was better and on their side, but they were still family and Derek loved his uncle. Hearing Scott go on about how horrible Peter was, couldn’t be easy for Derek and yet he didn’t say anything, which told Stiles more about Derek’s place and comfort in the pack than actual words could have done.

Maybe it wasn’t so surprising that Scott wasn’t picking up on Derek’s discomfort after all.

“Wait,” Liam suddenly said, and Kira was looking a little bit white around the nose, which prompted Stiles to finally pay attention to the conversation again.

“You want to tell me you set a burn victim on fire again?” Kira asked, voice thin and Liam looked a little bit horrified at that prospect.

Still, Scott didn’t seem to pick up on everyone’s feelings because he simply shrugged and said: “Of course we did.”

There was a tense silence in the room, during which Stiles pressed closer to Derek, wrapping his free arm around him, and simply baring his neck for Derek when he leaned close, allowing him to hide his face there and breathe in Stiles’ scent.

Stiles knew that it was calming to Derek to breathe him in like that, and Derek took deep breaths. He never liked to be reminded of the fact that they burned Peter again before he slashed his throat. Peter and Derek had talked it out months back, so they were okay on that front, but it was still a memory that gave Derek nightmares.

And Scott wouldn’t take Derek’s feelings into account here, that much was already clear.

“You set Peter on fire again?” Kira asked again, seemingly disbelieving of that, but Scott simply nodded.

“He is insane, there really wasn’t any choice. He deserved it.”

“Was,” Stiles said, carefully keeping his voice level, but going by the sudden way Kira’s and Liam’s head snapped around, it was far sharper than he had intended it to be. “He _was_ insane,” Stiles clarified, “and no one deserves to be burned to death.” He stared Scott down, but he only tilted his head in a ‘Maybe’ gesture.

Stiles would love to start a fight, but Derek was still hiding in his neck and he didn’t want to upset him further.

“Okay, leaving that aside,” Liam started and turned back to Scott. “You set someone on fire.”

“And wasn’t Derek there? He already saw his family burning to death, right?” Kira asked, throwing an apologetic glance at Derek, who didn’t notice at all, but Stiles did, and he was grateful for Kira’s attempted comfort.

Derek had started to shake minutely, and Stiles knew what would come next. Derek had told him what Scott had said when they visited Peter in the long-term care facility, had told him how Scott had snapped that maybe the Hale’s all deserved to die, and Stiles was certain Scott hadn’t changed his mind about that.

Stiles tensed in anticipation, lifting his hand to cup Derek’s ear in the foolish hope to spare him Scott’s next words, even though he knew it would do nothing with Derek’s enhanced hearing.

“They probably deserved to burn, too,” Scott said, just like Stiles had expected and Derek’s pained whine was lost under Kira’s sharp intake of breath.

“Scott,” she said, horrified by his words, but Scott seemed clueless.

“What?” he asked. “It’s true. They were all werewolves,” he gave back and now Stiles had enough.

He shot up, keeping one steadying hand on Derek, who was still avoiding his face, now looking down at the couch, but Stiles was so angry he couldn’t just stand by now.

“You’re a werewolf, too,” he hissed at Scott who still didn’t seem to get that he should stop talking now.

“But I never hurt anyone.”

“Neither did the Hale’s,” Stiles insisted, even though he knew it was fruitless.

Scott would never not see them as the bad guys.

“You don’t know that,” Scott said promptly, and Stiles was so angry he felt like he would vibrate out of his skin.

“Cora was eleven,” he pressed out.

“And she survived,” Scott instantly gave back.

Stiles was distantly aware that Derek was quickly approaching a panic attack, that Kira and Liam looked shocked between Stiles and Scott, but Stiles was too angry to care about that. He had developed tunnel vision and now, for the first time, he understood what Derek meant when he said sometimes his vision went red with anger.

“Peter’s two-year-old did not,” Stiles said, his voice shaking with his emotions and Kira gasped, hand flying up to cover her mouth. “You think she hurt someone, too? Human as she was?” Stiles wanted to know and while Scott seemed vaguely uncomfortable now, he still didn’t seem to get it.

And that got abundantly clear with his next sentence.

“It’s probably better she didn’t grow up, with Peter as her father.”

Stiles was pretty sure he blacked out at that because the next thing he knew was that Liam was pulling him away from Scott, who was holding a hand to his nose, blood gushing out and dropping to the floor, indicating that Stiles had managed to break his nose. Stiles was distantly aware that he should probably feel sorry about that, but the only thing he could think was that he was sorry that he had missed the no doubt satisfying crunch.

Stiles tried to take a step forward again, tugging at Liam’s grip, but of course he was too strong for Stiles to break his hold.

“How dare you,” Stiles hissed, fingers itching to hit Scott again.

Stiles knew the nose would heal in a matter of minutes, and he needed Scott to hurt for longer.

“Stiles, stop it,” Liam said, gently tugging him further away from Scott, even though Stiles fought him every step.

“Stiles, Derek needs you,” Kira suddenly said from his other side and Stiles’ head snapped around, looking for Derek.

He was breathing hard, now visibly shaking and he was so pale Stiles feared he would just faint any minute now. Stiles rushed towards him, Liam letting him go without a fuss, and Stiles gathered Derek up in a hug, murmuring reassuringly to him.

When Derek’s breath returned to a somewhat normal rhythm, Stiles squeezed him tightly.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” he asked, voice low, and only intended for Derek now.

“Peter,” Derek gasped out, still too wound up. “I need to see Peter.”

“Alright,” Stiles said, brushing a hand reassuringly over Derek’s hair.

He would get him to Peter, no matter what.

Stiles turned around one last time before they left, hoping to see the blood on Scott’s face again, just for his own satisfaction, but he was entirely unprepared to see Kira punch Scott while Liam simply watched.

“I don’t want to be in your pack,” Kira told Scott, who was on the floor now.

Clearly her kitsune punch packed a lot more strength than Stiles’ human one did. Scott seemed kind of out of it and there was fresh blood on his face. Stiles couldn’t say he felt bad about that at all.

“I’ll drive you,” Kira said to Stiles, still staring down at Scott in disgust and Liam opened the door for them.

“I’ll drive your car home,” Liam said to Kira, who nodded her thanks and then ushered Stiles and Derek out of Scott’s house.

“You’ll have to tell me the way,” Kira said to Stiles who willingly handed over his keys.

He didn’t like it when other people drove Roscoe, but Derek was more important right now than anything else, and Stiles needed to hold him. He probably would have called Peter instead of driving to him if Kira hadn’t offered her help.

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles gently said, pushing Derek into the back seat of the jeep, before climbing in after him and pulling Derek close again.

Derek was still shaking, and Stiles wasn’t sure if he was completely aware of everything that was going on. It only made him worry more because he had never seen Derek so out of it. Not even after his worst nightmares.

Stiles directed Kira to Peter’s apartment, rubbing his hand up and down Derek’s back the whole way, and allowing him to press as close as he needed.

Peter was already waiting for them, no doubt alerted by the third heartbeat and Derek’s still elevated one, and when Peter saw Derek, his eyes went wide.

“What happened?” he asked, rushing forward and pulling Derek into a hug.

Derek didn’t let go of Stiles completely, keeping one hand tangled in his shirt, but he clung to Peter so hard Stiles was sure even Peter would bruise. Peter didn’t complain though, he simply slung his arms around Derek and held him through his new panic attack.

Kira ushered them all inside, closing the door behind them so that no one else could see Derek fall apart like that, and Peter carefully walked backwards to the couch, making sure that Derek didn’t lose his grip on Stiles.

He threw another questioning glance at Stiles as he started to purr in an attempt to calm Derek down. Stiles mouthed ‘Scott’ at Peter, whose eyes went electric blue at that, but only for a second. It wouldn’t do to upset Derek further now, so Peter took a deep breath before he resumed his purring, pulling Stiles closer so that Derek was completely enveloped by both of them.

“I’ll make some tea,” Kira whispered, only moving once Peter nodded at her before she vanished into the kitchen.

Stiles didn’t track her progress, too busy holding Derek through the worst of his shakes but when there was a knock at the door, Stiles looked up. Peter was still nosing at Derek’s temple, making sure Derek knew he was still there, and Stiles was unwilling to get up and see who was at the door. In the end, it was Kira who opened it, revealing Liam on the other side.

“I have pizza and ice cream,” he said, holding the items up, and Kira let him inside.

Peter didn’t seem to mind because he barely looked away from Derek but when the smell of the pizza hit them, he carefully shifted Derek over to Stiles, who leaned back to allow Derek to snuggle into his side.

Stiles was pretty sure Derek wasn’t hungry and wouldn’t be for a while, so he whispered to Peter to put one pizza aside for them. Stiles wouldn’t leave Derek alone long enough to eat right now anyway.

Derek went boneless against Stiles when Peter settled back down onto the couch on his other side, bracketing Derek between them again, and Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth.

“We got you, sweetheart,” Stiles mumbled, and Derek sighed, worn out and tired but seemingly content where he was, one hand reaching out to gently grasp Peter’s wrist, no doubt tracking his pulse.

Stiles was sure that Peter would want the whole story soon, and that he wouldn’t be satisfied with one or two good hits, but Stiles couldn’t say that he minded much. Scott had gone too far, and he deserved what was coming to him.

Stiles would do it himself if only his hits would hurt Scott more. Right now, though, he needed to hold Derek and make sure to remind him that his pack was still there.


End file.
